25 Stranger
by thegirlintheglasses
Summary: Fill for prompt 25. Stranger. Quinn-centric, fragmented retelling of Season 1. Meant to be just a Quinn/Artie but grew to include her friendships with Tina, Kurt and to a lesser extent Mercedes. Please ignore the weird tenses.


Quinn didn't know Artie before glee, they'd never spoken. She had no doubts that he'd known her name and who she was, but rather thought the sentiment was unrequited. Quinn Fabray, a name as perfect as its owner, it was a name you'd want to be acquainted with and she wore it proudly. Arthur Abrams the name reeked of professor or doctor. It was a solid name, the name of the sort of person you could rely on.

_Wheels _was cruel, an example of the observant mockery typical of Mckinley High. The name did not denote his character traits to any great extent. In fact it his more of him than it revealed. He avoided confrontation and that brought him ridicule as did his chair, his intelligence and friendship with other undesirables; Tina, Kurt.

He was not a coward but a realist and aware of his own abilities, he knew when to capitulate unlike others she could name; Schuester, Finn, Puck. If knowing when you were beaten and accepting it was a cowardly thing then she wished she was a coward.

Thinking about it, they'd all been strangers, in a way, before Glee.

/

Before Glee she'd known Tina, she'd liked Tina. Through shared ballet classes they'd enjoyed sleepovers and outings, they could be seen giggling in class or by their lockers.

It was during a celebratory sleepover, in honour of having completed the last Winter term of middle school and the beginning of their last school term before joining the High School, that Quinn realized that she and Tina could not be friends any more.

She'd been trying to extend Tina's circle of friends from beyond their select few, coaxing her into joining the Cheerleading squad so that they would be shoe-ins for the squad at McKinley. Tina had shrugged her refusal.

"Don't you want hot boys drooling over you and footballers beating each other up over who gets to be your boyfriend?" Quinn had asked admiring the black nail varnish that she herself could never touch. Tina shrugged. When Quinn had pressed her Tina had blushed and revealed that the boy she liked would never go to football games. Quinn pursed gloss covered lips, that narrowed the list down far but she was still surprised when Tina had uttered _his _name, "Artie Abrams."

"Wheelchair kid," Quinn said without hesitation. She listed reasons that this should not and could not happen. There were about 20 items, with subsections. Admittedly she'd gotten most of them from Santana who was catty as hell about everyone and Brittany who didn't seem to realize she was being mean. She can remember Tina's gaze leveling and her expression steeling at her words. Quinn knew then that she and Tina could no longer be friends; they couldn't so much as nod to each other in the halls. She'd made her own way to the front door after Tina had shakily suggested she leave.

She'd closed the door on her first real friend other than Hummel and knew that by extension she'd kissed her easy rapport with him goodbye.

/

She'd always been a welcome guest at the Hummel household, Burt and Suzanne had thought her adorable and Kurt…well, Kurt had loved her, and she had loved him too. He'd marched up to her, well flounced up to her age five and demanded to know why she was crying. A bigger boy had ripped her dress by pushing her over and she knew how upset her mother would be in return. He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

He'd listened patiently to her explanation and glared in the direction of the bully "come on!" He'd exclaimed holding out his arm for her to take, "we'll tell on him! Then he'll get into trouble and then he won't disturb us while I fix your dress."

She'd gone home that day with a new friend and with rows of too big but even stitches in her dress. After fixing the initial tear with red thread, Kurt had added similar rows in the white fabric all the way round. "There," he said triumphantly, "I've improved it!"

Her mother had been mildly amused by her daughter's panicked explanation and when she bent down to ask Kurt how he'd done the stitching so well, she was swiftly charmed by the little boy. Suzanne had hurried over worrying that something had gone wrong. A few minutes of chatting turned into nearly half an hour as phone numbers and addresses were exchanged at the promises of a playdate that weekend had been set.

Quinn had smiled shyly at Kurt, her new best friend and he had smiled back clutching her hand in his.

After her spat with Tina during Winter break, Kurt had demanded to know what her problem was. She'd mumbled something about Santana and he'd laughed,

"So you're just going to recycle whatever she says? News flash Quinnnie, Santana _means_ what she says about Artie, you don't! You don't even know him. If you're going to bitch then do it but be honest with what you throw around!" He'd tossed his hair and added more calmly but more coldly, "stop trying to be someone you can never be."

She'd slapped him. He'd slapped her back. They'd stared at each other both willing themselves not to cry, only breaking the eye contact when Burt had called to take Kurt home.

/

Once at McKinley she'd never gone out of her way to be cruel to any of the three, Hummel, Abrams or Cohen-Chang, she'd stood by when others slushied them or tried to inflict misery in another way but she saved all vindictiveness for other targets, Berry for example.

Quinn felt she was paying a penance by cutting Tina and Kurt out of her life. They chose to join the bottom of the food chain, she shook them off to rise.

Then she'd gotten pregnant and wished they were there. When her frequent bouts of morning sickness had her in the bathroom during morning break she is surprised when Tina is standing outside the cubicle on day four with a tissue and a comforting almost smile. Quinn eyed her distrustfully for a few seconds before taking the proffered tissue and dabbing delicately at her mouth.

"Kurt's bought a bottle of water and some mints, Artie's got them outside." Tina offers with no trace of a stutter. "He knows but he won't tell anyone." The _and neither will I_ went unspoken but Quinn heard it all the same. She nods and takes the water and candy from a disconcerted looking Artie who sits in his wheelchair a few feet from the bathroom door, without a word. He rolls back from her a little while she drinks eyes flicking to Tina in silent coupley conversation.

"Looking to go in Wheels?" Puck yelled, "thought Hummel was the only she-male in your band of losers!" He looks unnerved when he sees Quinn standing with them. "These freaks bothering you Quinn?" He cracked his knuckles ominously.

"Beat it Noah, don't waste your time on these guys." Quinn snapped tossing her head as she stalked out of the protective reach of Tina and Artie. "Go harass someone worthwhile."

Puck was taken aback, Quinn was never one to curb the harassment of those beneath her, "I said move along Noah" she added, venom in her voice. He flinched but stuck to his guns,

"You know these losers Q?" He asked folding his arms and glaring. She laughed scornfully,

"Hardly, my mother taught me not to talk to strangers." She put a hand on his arm, "come along Noah, if we grace Wheels and k.d. Lang with our presence any longer they may get ideas above their station." As she led Puck away she felt an urge to glance back but knew she couldn't.

The next day when she opened her locker she was stunned to see a pack of mints, a toothbrush and a bottle of water with a note attached, _just in case_. It wasn't Tina's neat script, it was messy, a boy's, _Artie's. _She was flummoxed for a moment thinking how he could have broken into her locker then recalled with a smile that Tina had taught her how to do so in 7th grade.

When she saw him next she nodded ever so slightly and was delighted when he looked almost scared at her acknowledging him.

/

Glee club made her have to see them all on a regular basis, the sight of them and of the easy friendship they enjoyed made her feel more sick than the worst of the hormone surges.

When Babygate exploded and she lost everything, it was Rachel who extended a misguided hand, which she rejected with harsh but honest words she found herself yearning for a hug from Tina or a soothing discussion about colour coordination with Kurt. The idea that Berry was the only one there for her, more than her own flesh and blood made her want to cry and scream.

She'd gone out to drive home rather to drive to Finn's, where she was no longer welcome when the realization that she had nowhere to stay hit her and she'd sat in her car sobbing. Puck had offered his home of course but she couldn't go there. She couldn't go anywhere. Her passenger door opened and Tina slid into the seat. Kurt opened the driver's door and Artie rolled into view beside him, her forgotten bag on his lap. Mercedes appeared on Tina's side.

She looked at them in confusion their faces blurry through her tears. "What do you want?" she'd spluttered angrily, she really wanted to throw herself into Tina's arms and cry on her should, to curl up on Kurt's lap like the old days when she was a regular installment at the Hummel household. She didn't even know Mercedes or Artie that well despite the latter's inclusion in the morning sickness aid, but she would be grateful for a Mercedes style mother bear hug or for a one of Artie's back rubs that she was always jealous of.

She'd ended up at Kurt's house, Burt was out, she didn't think she'd have been able to handle his gruff kindness. They'd just sat and listened and soothed. Kurt had started rubbing her feet while Tina told her matter of factly that she could stay with her if she wanted. Both Kurt and Mercedes had protested but Tina pointed out the benefits Quinn would have at her own house.

"I'm not disputing you love her Kurt." She'd said holding up a hand to his outcries, "I know you do but Burt doesn't need this now. He knows and loves Quinn as well and would want to get involved if he knew, too involved. Quinn needs a little bit of impartiality so she can make her own decisions, get some control back. I'm not saying Burt would be a bad idea I'm just thinking that he doesn't need that right now, tell him by all means but we have to make sure Quinn is somewhere comfortable and is you know…happy so he can sleep easy." She'd squeezed his leg and he'd nodded reluctantly.

"Cedes' you don't know Quinn very well and though your intentions are well meant they would not necessarily ensure a good environment for Quinn and the baby." She'd smiled in sympathy at her friend who'd winced but kept her mouth shut. "Adhering to stereotype my father is a doctor, I work part time in his clinic" she paused, "it's how I recognized the signs that Quinn was pregnant before you guys did. I can help her in the ways you guys can't and vice versa, you guys can do the emotional and I can do the necessary drugs and health foods, deal?" They'd turned to Quinn. She'd just burst into tears again and thrown her arms around Tina. Tina had hugged her back, she felt warm, safe.

/

They became a strange little five-some. Her friendships with Kurt and Tina were resurrected and she soon lost count of how often she apologized to them. They smiled and joked but she still felt it would never be enough.

T In school they became a protective unit always two of them with Quinn at all time fielding any undesirable questions, actions or hands of reconciliation such as from Puck or Rachel. All of them would have the right vitamins and minerals she'd need if she herself ran out. Kurt had stocked Artie's locked with hot water bottles and blankets should Lima suddenly be plunged into the cold. Mercedes and Tina tracked down healthy food in their dismal cafeteria and Artie gave her rides if she ever felt tired.

They were a study group as much as a pregnancy support group she found. Many of their subjects overlapped and the collective note comparing and homework help network they created boosted their grades in flagging subjects. Kurt, had straight As in all his classes but Artie and Tina beat him percentage wise in Mathematics and Physics. Tina suffered in English Lit. but competed with Kurt for the top in Art. Quinn had damn near perfect grades in everything but was frustrated to be always lower, percentage wise than Berry. Mercedes was a decent student however she wasn't overly academically inclined but she tried. Quinn had been delighted when Mercedes rose several places in their class and she herself surpassed Berry with ease after a few weeks.

They not only learnt how to work together, they learnt to enjoy each other's company. She'd come to love the evenings where they lazed in Kurt's basement, Burt had said nothing when she'd shown up at the door the first time just drew her into a long hug and she'd wept a little into his shoulder. He then gave her over to Kurt, his eyes shining and gruffly announcing he was going out.

Gathered around Kurt's large flat screen, something trashy on the television or maybe a specific show or film or even documentary. The rules were that mockery was allowed but everything had to be given a chance. It was how Artie became obsessed with Top Model and sang the opening song with Mercedes over Kurt and Tina's protests. Kurt's over the banality of Tyra Banks 'personality' and Tina's over the objectifying of women.

It was how Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt became Doctor Who fans seriously considering performing the theme tune as a glee number and all clutching each other fearfully at each cliffhanger. Ellen was a staple once a week while they all groaned through Oprah except Mercedes and Quinn who secretly loved her. Shows like House and Criminal Minds were Tina's addition to their viewing and Quinn had teased the two divas about watching only for the eye candy.

Mercedes had shushed her, "baby girl keep quiet now I do believe Mr. Morgan is going to take his shirt off and as much as I love your white ass if you interrupt this for me I will dye your hair in leopard print."

Kurt had sat just following every move of Spencer Reid with his eyes mouth slightly agape. He'd nudged Tina, "I see why this has its merits." Tina had declared that intelligent dorks with glasses were her peccadillo. She'd rocked upon her heels to kiss Artie on the cheek. He'd blushed while the rest of them had cooed over their domestic sweetness.

They learned things about each other and as they did, became more tactile, more comfortable with each other's embraces and nuances. Mercedes loved hugs, Kurt did not but he succumbed to them to please her. Tina kissed everyone and Artie liked people sitting on his lap as it was the only way he could support people physically with his strength, Quinn discovered she liked receiving all this tactile attention, a fact Kurt had remarked on drily that had gotten her into this situation. Quinn had thrown popcorn at him in response.

They had marathons of films on Fridays; Star Wars, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Quinn found herself in Artie's arms sobbing when Frodo boarded the ship to the new world. He'd rubbed soothing circles in her back the wetness of his own tears mingling with hers.

/

Then they won sectionals, and Rachel won Finn and subsequently lost him and then they'd lost Regionals and she'd had the baby and then her daughter was gone, and they were granted another year and Rachel had Finn again, but she'd apparently won Puck though she was indifferent about this. Kurt had won…Santana and Brittany oddly enough; they went around as a little cheerio Triumvirate. Mercedes had Matt and Kurt, which Quinn thought was greedy but she had Kurt in her way, he'd welcomed her to his home again, providing she left Puck at home.

Summer was starting and just like that Artie and Tina had a long conversation, 'Tartie' disbanded and Mike became a semi-regular fixture of their circle. All of a sudden Quinn had noticed how much time she spent with Artie, on his lap being carted to classes, receiving backrubs, giving them in return, learning Star Trek quotes to challenge Tina, pushing him when they were going somewhere with the group, finding duets to suit their voices, laughing at the numerous in jokes the group had created during the past year.

Puck wasn't a consolation prize for Finn, heck in Quinn's enlightened opinion now neither of them was worth having or fighting for. Then Puck was single and dismayed to find he'd have to fight Hummel for either Santana or Brittany and that neither wanted anything to do with him sexually.

"I like you. A lot. Do you want to go see a movie with me?" Quinn had blurted out to Artie as one of the few remaining Glee sessions packed up. He'd blushed redder than she had and smiled. Kurt had heaved a sigh of relief with Tina and Mercedes who'd given Quinn a hug before leaving with her beau Rutherford. "Finally" Kurt smirked, kissing Quinn's cheek and hugging Artie, he then slung an arm around Santana's waist her hand slid into his back pocket, Brittany linking pinkies with the Latina and they sashayed from the room.

Tina had looked at Quinn curiously, "is this ok?" Quinn had asked, worried but raising an eyebrow in defiance. Tina had grinned and clasped hands with Mike,

"Not at all Quinnie, I'm just pissed you lost me a bet with Hummel, I had you down for the last day of school you premature harlot." She'd giggled and planted a kiss on Quinn's cheek and squeezed Artie's shoulder.

"Have fun you crazy kids." Mike had imparted, tugging his girlfriend along as he did so.

"Dear Lord what will the people say?" Quinn had teased as she'd begun to push Artie out of the Choir Room. Artie had laughed and had squirmed in his seat to look at her,

"girl you crazy?" She'd smiled and he'd sung, "_I don't care what the people may say, what the people may say about me!_"

"That'd work for us" she'd mused aloud, he'd nodded,

"Though…maybe you sing that bit…I could do the male shouty bit, your voice is dainty enough to try it,"

"Do or do not, there is no try." Quinn had added thinking about how proud Tina would be of her. Artie had reached back and held her hand on the handles. She'd laced their fingers together smiling widely.


End file.
